


Stained Red

by LovesweptWhispers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesweptWhispers/pseuds/LovesweptWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dash of desperation and(give or take) a smidgen of insanity. And we have... Gaara's(oddly poetic) thoughts on Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red

A dream not yet spoken.  
A whisper not yet uttered.  
I lay amongst the weeds  
in a bed of wilted hopes. 

The sky grows darker  
with each passing day.  
I am losing my mind,  
wishing for more than I have. 

A voice in my head  
guides the unseen path.  
Mother asks for their blood.  
Mother tells me when to strike. 

My purpose is gone.  
My life not my own.  
What do I do,  
when all I see  
are my hands,  
stained red?


End file.
